


Too Hot For Hiding

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Insecurities, M/M, keratosis pilaris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon:  I was wondering if you could do a Tony Stark x Reader insert? So I have this annoying thing on my arms that's called chicken skin (keratosis pilaris) and whilst it's not bad/painful, it does make me feel a little insecure sometimes because it makes my arms look red and uneven. So maybe one were it's hot/summer or whatever and reader wears a short sleeved shirt and is a bit embarrassed but Tony comforts. A bit of fluff please?





	Too Hot For Hiding

“You coming out to the pool? It’s pretty hot in here.” You look away from the mirror, where you’ve been contemplating the bumps across your arms, to Tony who is standing the doorway of your shared room. He’s in shorts and not much else due to the hot weather and part of you wishes you had the same confidence he had to simply show of your skin. Here you were uncomfortable with showing your arms in the hot weather.

“I don’t know...I might cover up.”

“You feeling bad about your arms again?” You know it’s useless to say no, to lie to him, because Tony has seen you self-conscious, uncomfortable and he knows when you are. You can’t hide it very well. He walks up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and placing his chin on your shoulder. 

“There’s nothing wrong with the way your arms look. I know that’s not easy for you to see...but no one cares about these little bumps. I don’t. What I care about is you not being uncomfortably hot because of something that you can’t help. Its too hot to hide, and you shouldn’t have too.” His move to rub circles into the skin of your arms as you consider his words.

He’s right that it’s far too hot to be hiding behind layers of clothing. He’s right that you shouldn’t feel like you need to hide your skin, that you shouldn’t feel bad about it. It’s hard sometimes though, to see it and think its not like everyone else’s, that people must be staring. 

“Just come out to the pool. I promise it’ll be fine.” You believe him. You’re still a little shaky, but you believe him. You don’t try to reach for a jacket to cover your arms as he leads you from your room. “You’re far too beautiful to hide away, anyway.”

You smile at the little comment and while you might not fully believe it today, you know that he believes it. That’s enough. It’s far too hot for hiding, anyway.


End file.
